In the manufacturing engineering of liquid crystal displays, traditional alignment layer rubbed methods all are the case that the same substrate has the same alignment, and thus display devices have an advantage of displaying in only one display mode, and meanwhile the disadvantage of this mode is revealed as well. Combing advantages and disadvantages of various modes becomes a goal of the display field. The transflective mode display is such a display mode that combines transmission with reflection. With this mode, the performance of applied products is improved, and the application field of applied products is enlarged, and so the enthusiasm to research and development is also growing with each passing day. Taking a panoramic view of the development status of the display field, in the display products to be used outdoors, the transflective mode has attracted a lot of attention.
Photosensitive polymers, as active polymer materials, the scope of application of them is also expanding increasingly. In the use of photosensitive polymers, stability and degradation of the photosensitive polymers are mostly carried on by illumination. A spin coating process may be conducted on a plastic substrate, or on a glass substrate after addition of an adhesive, after volatilization of an organic solvent, an alignment process is performed, and after that, ultraviolet irradiation is carried on to stabilize the photosensitive polymers, so as to achieve an orientation effect.
As found by inventors, in a traditional process, the conventional alignment process of transflection is that, a resin material is used to form a stepwise layered structure firstly, and then a rubbing alignment process is conducted on the stepwise substrate. Such a process results in occurrence of technological poorness at the boundary between steps, and in turn, the overall quality of the picture is affected.